Lo vuelven loco
by Drehn
Summary: Viñetas independientes sobre Teddy, cada una con una pareja distinta. Ha empezado a mentirse sobre esa niña que debería ser como una prima para él; le gusta demasiado consentirla y pasar tiempo con ella. 04. Engaño: Rose.
1. Victoire: madrugar

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado con su universo pertecnecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo: **1.227 palabras**  
**

**N/A (EDITADO): **cuatro partes con cuatro parejas distintas, siempre con Teddy como protagonista, ya que es su tabla de una comunidad de livejournal.

* * *

**Lo vuelven loco  
**

(_Madrugar_)

Se apoya en el árbol y suspira. Se pasa la mano por el pelo —no sabe de qué color ahora mismo, pero no le importa mucho— y cierra los ojos unos segundos. Le pican por no haber dormido casi nada durante la noche. Vuelve a suspirar y saca un paquete de tabaco muggle de su bolsillo. Ha hecho bien en alejarse un tanto de La Madriguera. Se mete un cigarrillo en los labios, lo enciende y da una larga calada.

Le sienta bien. Espera a que la nicotina haga su efecto mientras sigue fumando y se maldice por ser un pederasta.

'_No, Ted, no lo eres. No has hecho nada, no has hecho nada, no lo has hecho_'

La verdad es esa. Aún no. Pero tiene la sensación de que como vuelva a verla, cada día más radiante, cada día más guapa, cada día más mujer, acabará sucumbiendo a la tentación y enviará a la mierda toda precaución que pueda haber tomado mil veces antes.

Teddy odia madrugar. De verdad que sí. Solía gustarle dormir hasta tarde cuando podía y hacerse el remolón en sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts. Pero ya no puede quedarse en la cama por más tiempo porque las sábanas se le pegan al cuerpo por el sudor —sí, seguramente el de la excitación al pensar en ella, al imaginarla— y porque siente la acuciante necesidad de levantarse y darse una ducha fría.

Es lo mejor, eso de no hacer nada para que sus ensoñaciones se cumplan. Deben permanecer siendo ilusiones por el bien de todos. Incluso el suyo propio.

Pero le cuesta. Mucho, a decir verdad. Le cuesta verla en las comidas y recibir su sonrisa y no poder devolverle nada más que eso; le cuesta tener que morderse tanto la lengua como los labios al despedirse; le cuesta tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla.

Pero, definitivamente, lo más difícil es saber que ella le dejaría hacer todas esas cosas en las que sueña. Bueno, probablemente todas no, porque es una chica de quince años que, aun y tener curvas, no… eso. Pero sabe que le dejaría besarla y decirle lo que siente sin malos rollos. Sabe que ella siente lo mismo, porque lo mira más de la cuenta, porque sus sonrisas siempre son más grandes y duran un poco más cuando van dirigidas a él.

Porque se lo ha dicho sin palabras.

Levanta la mirada y la ve. Teddy se frota los ojos, ya no tanto porque le moleste el picor, sino por si cabe la posibilidad de que tenga alucinaciones. ¿Sólo se ha fumado un cigarro normal, no?

Pues sí. Está ahí, sentada en la hierba, con el cabello dorado sobre los hombros y la vista perdida por algún rincón de las montañas. Y es como si sintiera su mirada posada en ella porque se gira con el ceño fruncido y lo encuentra con las manos en la masa, que dirían los muggles.

Teddy se sonroja un poco pero está seguro de que ella no puede notarlo de tan lejos y se acerca sin prisas, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo de la caja por tener algo en los labios, o en las manos, o donde sea.

—Vic —la saluda.

Ella sonríe pero le corrige:

—_Victoire_.

El metamorfomago no puede evitar que una sonrisa se forme en sus labios. Se nota que está impaciente por crecer más y más, que no soporta que la traten como si fuera una niña. Es normal. Parece que todo el mundo lo haga pero que, cuando se hacen viejos, quieran que el tiempo retroceda. Teddy está, por suerte, en un punto intermedio.

—¿Me das uno? —le pregunta Victoire, mirando fijamente el tabaco. O sus labios.

—No es bueno para tu salud, Vic —dice él, ignorando su anterior corrección expresamente.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? ¿Me lo das, o no?

Teddy suspira pero la complace. No le puede negar nada, y ella lo sabe. Toda la familia lo sabe. Siempre le daba la última galleta de pequeño, luego le compraba cosas bonitas para su cumpleaños aunque no hiciera falta, y ahora… ahora simplemente la ayuda a destrozar sus pulmones. Porque ella se lo pide (aunque sea con un poco de mal humor).

Ella da una calada y sí, sabe fumar, no es por hacerse la mayor o tonterías así (en realidad Teddy sabe que ella no llega a tanto).

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Victoire sonríe y sus hoyuelos son algo realmente adorable para él; tiene un rostro tan angelical cuando quiere…

—Bueno, James no es tan amargado como tú.

Ted se sentó con ella en la hierba. Estaba mojada, pero era normal. Esas cosas le pasaban por madrugar: tener que mojarse el culo con el rocío y estar tan cerca de su rubia preferida sin poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Me lo cargaré —afirma, convencido de sus palabras.

Victoire pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ves? Por eso eres un amargado. Estoy segura de que, si quisieras, podrías ser divertido.

—Ah, pero ¿no lo soy ya? —pregunta Teddy poniéndose una mano en el pecho con pose falsamente dolida.

—Tal vez —dice Vic, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos tan jodidamente azules—. Pero a mí no me lo muestras.

Teddy intenta controlarse, no convertirse en una especie de pederasta en un momento inesperado, pero ella se lo pone realmente difícil. ¿Qué hace en pantalones cortos a primera hora de la mañana, con ese frío tan horrible que le llega a uno hasta los huesos?

Victoire tiene los labios demasiado rojos; los ojos demasiado azules; el pelo demasiado lacio; los hombros demasiado delicados; las piernas demasiado largas, y unas intenciones demasiado malas.

En definitiva: es demasiado para él. Son contrarios. Su mano, que ahora toca la de ella porque está seguro que debe llevar un buen rato ahí fuera, es demasiado áspera contra su piel suave.

—Tu mano está fría —comenta Teddy, envolviéndola con la suya.

'_Sólo para que no pase frío_'.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que las dos lo están —sonríe ella.

Con la mano libre da otra calada al cigarrillo —la última— y lo tira a la hierba húmeda, dejando que se pierda. Es una verdadera irresponsable; no le preocupa nada contaminar un poco más el plante.

En realidad no es irresponsable por esa tontería. Lo es porque se acerca demasiado a Teddy, porque todo lo hace en demasía, tentándolo (y no precisamente sin saberlo).

—No, yo… No puedo… —susurra Teddy, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí que puedes. Abre los ojos.

Él le hace caso y entonces todo se ha perdido. El tiempo, las montañas, el madrugar, el frío, las responsabilidades, las edades.

Se acercan mucho. Tanto que sus narices se rozan y sus alientos chocan, y los ojos de Victoire brillan. Para ser sinceros, Teddy cree que los suyos también y que tal vez su pelo haya pasado a ser de un color embarazoso en el que preferiría no pensar.

Tampoco es como si pudiera controlar sus pensamientos si sus labios se acoplan tan bien a los Victoire y si ella le acaricia el pelo y suspira y le muerde un poco el labio inferior de _esa_ manera.

(Teddy empezó a apreciar eso de madrugar desde ese día; de hecho, madrugaba tanto y tantas veces que cuando Victoire cumplió los dieciocho ya no tenían ningún tipo de beso nuevo que probar, entre muchas otras cosas)


	2. Harry: luna llena

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado con su universo pertecnecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Harry.

**Rated:** PG.

**Summary:** Teddy piensa en sus padres, como todo buen hijo. Harry piensa en él. Se entienden.

**Palabras:** 825.

* * *

******Lo vuelven loco**

_(Luna Llena)_******  
**

La noche ha sido un poco difícil para Teddy, porque la luna estaba en su apogeo. Luna llena, torturando a las pobres personas que han sido mordidas por un licántropo, y que los obliga a transformarse y a sufrir.

Aún le duele pensar en su padre aunque hace tiempo que dejó de ser un niño. Le duele porque le hubiera gustado poder oír cómo lo tranquilizaría diciéndole que no duele tanto, que tenía amigos estupendos que lo ayudaban.

Él no heredó el problema de su padre. Él pudo crecer y vivir como un chico cualquiera; pudo hacer amigos sin temor a que lo rechazaran; pudo quererse a sí mismo. En realidad era un metamorfomago que echaba demasiado de menos a sus progenitores y que quería poder llegar a casa y ver cómo le sonreían y cómo lo arropaban por las noches. Ellos, su padre y su madre, no su querida abuela.

Teddy tuvo, en cierto modo, en el más verdadero posible, una familia. Creció viviendo con la abuela Drómeda, que era una mujer seria pero buena, y que no solía querer darle caramelos porque decía que Nymphadora —era la única que nunca la llamaba Tonks, según le habían explicado al pequeño— era propensa a las caries.

Claro que lo era, y Teddy heredó esa cualidad de Tonks, como pudo comprobar el día en que se hartó de comer caramelos con James y el tío George, unos de esos parientes con los que compartía otras cosas que no eran sangre.

Y también estaba Harry.

Harry, que le regaló su primera escoba; Harry, que le habló de lo maravilloso que era su padre y de cuán amigo del suyo propio era; Harry, que lo cuidó y lo consintió tanto como a sus hijos; Harry, que se ganó su cariño desde el primer momento.

Ahora piensa en cuántas cosas buenas le ha dado su padrino —de verdad que es el mejor del mundo— y en cuántas más recibirá más que probablemente. Piensa en eso y se siente lleno, feliz, esperanzado. Se siente bien.

Es imposible no hacerlo cuando todas esas personas que conoce y que le quieren se esfuerzan cada día en hacerlo sentir estupendamente, intentando que olvide las cosas malas de la vida como que los Chudley Canons han vuelto a perder la liga.

Porque Teddy es consciente de que es hijo que héroes, apadrinado de héroes y amigo de héroes. Es más, de gente con buen corazón que regala sonrisas y pasteles de limón sin pedir nada a cambio. Todos ellos buenos, amables, únicos.

Es muy temprano pero ya mira por la ventana, adormilado y sin embargo ansioso por ver Harry llegar bajo la lluvia, solo y acompañado, viniendo a su casa para explicarle historias de su padre y los merodeadores.

Historias sobre un tal Lunático y un mapa de Hogwarts más que interesante, uno en el que supuestamente se ven los nombres de las personas en dondequiera que se encuentren; historias sobre travesuras; historias sobre amistad; historias sobre un grupo de chicos que una fueron inmortales e invencibles.

Le encantan esas historias. Las _adora._

Harry es incapaz de decepcionarlo y llega, por supuesto, empapado y más despeinado que nunca, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y las gafas tan llenas de vaho que debe ser incapaz de ver cualquier cosa que le pongan a medio metro.

Y Teddy, impaciente como siempre, sale corriendo de su habitación y baja las escaleras haciendo tanto ruido que sus pasos parecen los de un elefante. La abuela, alarmada —la guerra no fue fácil y esas cosas le salen por instinto; Ted lo lee en sus ojos y en cada uno de sus gestos—, sale de la cocina y lo ve. Y sonríe porque comprende qué es lo que pasa.

—¡Padrino! —exclama Teddy al abrir la gran puerta de madera (grande sólo porque él es pequeño) cambiando el color pelo de su pelo a un curioso tono azul eléctrico sin enterarse.

El héroe le sonríe con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su abuela, una que Teddy aún no ha aprendido a descifrar (oh, pero lo hará, porque él muy listo) pero que le gusta mucho.

—Hola, Teddy. ¿Cómo estás?

Antes de que el pequeño pueda responder, Drómeda se acerca y le invita a pasar. Cuando Harry le ofrece un regalo que seguramente es para el pequeño se propone devolvérselo, pero piensa un poco y acaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Harry se arrodilla para quedar a la altura del pequeño metamorfomago y él, que ya ha recuperado su color de pelo habitual (el marrón del cabello de su padre, algo triste pero también tranquilizador por su naturalidad), le dice en voz baja:

—¿Crees que mi padre se sintió mal por los licántropos que han estado pasándolo mal durante la noche de luna llena?

—Creo que tu padre era feliz porque estaba con tu madre y comprobando que tú estabas bien.

Es que Teddy tiene razones verdaderamente buenas para admirar a su padrino.


	3. Lily: razón

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado con su universo pertecnecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Teddy/Lily, menciones de Rose/James.

**Rated:** PG13.

**Summary:** Ahora resulta que Lily y Teddy no son capaces de hablar si no les ayudan un poco.

**Palabras:** 1.969.

* * *

******Lo vuelven loco**

_(Razón)_******  
**

Teddy puso toda su atención en su plato y la comida que había en él. Cogió el cuchillo de tal manera que se veía a dos metros cuán blancos estaban sus nudillos y empezó a cortar la carne lentamente. En trozos pequeños, sin perder la calma. Y luego se sirvió ensalada. Alargó el brazo para coger el aceite aunque no necesitaba más y se puso un poco más por hacer algo que por cualquier otra cosa. Luego convirtió su trozo de pan en pequeños trozos que devoró hasta hacer migas. ¿Y ahora? Ah, sí, coger la salsa con la cuchara y echársela ahí, al lado de...

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

Pero no podía concentrarse en la comida e ignorar la ceja alzada de Lily, que lo miraba desde hacía un buen rato ya (desde que habían empezado a cenar). El ambiente no era tenso; nadie se había dado cuenta de que Teddy no hablaba, de que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión y de que se esforzaba en mantener su rostro impasible, evitando la mirada de la pequeña Lily.

'_Joder, no tan pequeña_', piensa el metamorfomago.

Aunque, si se fijara, descubriría que había alguien que sí había captado algo aun y no saber a ciencia cierta el qué. Rose los miraba disimuladamente, pensando en qué lío podrían haberse metido o si todo aquello era fruto de una discusión idiota. Lily y Teddy siempre se habían llevado perfectamente, tenían una amistad rayana a lo platónico; todos lo sabían. Y eran dos de sus familiares favoritos. Pero ella no podía hacer nada: eran muy buenos guardando sus secretos. De todas maneras, tampoco le interesaba tanto.

A James, sí. Él también se acababa de dar cuenta porque le había pedido la sal a Teddy y este seguía con la vista fija en plato, ausente, enfadado. James se fijó también en sus nudillos y miró a Rose. Oh, ella también se había percatado de que algo fallaba. _'¿El qué?_', le preguntó con la vista. La pelirroja sólo desvió su mirada hacia Lily y él comprendió lo que quería decir. Qué raro, de verdad.

Definitivamente, Teddy no habló nada durante esa comida y Lily apenas lo hizo cuando le preguntaban, aunque seguía la conversación, esforzándose en no decirle nada a Ted.

Cuando estaban recogiendo los platos, James, incapaz de quedarse quieto y callado como Rose habría querido —todos lo hubieran preferido así, de hecho—, le dijo en voz baja:

—Oye, ¿qué os ha pasado a ti y a Lily? —Teddy lo miró sin decir palabra, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Y no me vengas con que no sabes de qué te hablo porque Rose también se ha enterado de que aquí pasa _algo_.

—Venga ya, James. ¿Qué va a pasarnos?

—Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Te la has tirado? ¿A mi hermana? ¿Ya? —dijo, medio en broma medio en serio. Sabía que desde que Teddy lo había dejado con Victoire pasaba mucho más tiempo con Lily, que además, había crecido bastante en puntos un tanto especiales.

—¡Pero qué dices! —exclamó Ted.

Gran error. Varios se los quedaron mirando y James sólo pudo improvisar un '_sí, como lo oyes, será genial_' que, por suerte, se tragaron. Lo miró, serio como pocas veces, y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo, creyendo un poco en sus palabras.

—No, James, no me la he… no he hecho nada con ella. Ni siquiera la he besado, por Merlín, ¡sería incapaz de tocarla!

—Pues deberías hacerlo. Sólo te digo que lo hagas bien, que ella no lo pase mal. Es mi hermana, y tú un gran amigo. Así que ya sabes.

Teddy murmuró ciertas cosas por lo bajo pero acabó soltándole un seco 'vale' que para James fue suficiente —al menos por el momento—; luego se giró para irse, pero sintió, de nuevo, la mano de James en su brazo y su voz diciendo:

—Enamórala antes de que lo haga ese estúpido tío de Slytherin que se la quiere ligar.

—De eso se trata, coño.

Y después de eso se fue. Así, sin más, sin explicaciones sobrantes de por medio porque se han entendido a la perfección.

James vio hacia qué habitación se iba y sonrió. Genial. Tenía una idea muy buena para ayudarlos, y aunque su padre dijera que él hacía desastres con eso de emparejar a la gente, intentó tirar adelante. Pero antes se cercioró de tener a alguien más a su lado, y ¿quién mejor que Rose?

Le expuso su plan. Teddy estaba en la segunda puerta hacia la derecha después de subir las escaleras. Grimmauld Place tenía paredes gruesas; no los oirían si no querían. Se trataba de hacer que Lily fuera allí con cualquier excusa y que hablaran. Sencillísimo. Lo tenían muy claro. Funcionaría seguro, los dos sabrían comportarse y al menos una conversación tendrían. Como James se esperaba, Rose accedió a ayudarlo, más responsable pero también notablemente más soñadora.

—Eh, Lily, ¿no estás cansada? —le dijo, con una sonrisa comprensiva de amiga—. Podrías subir al piso de arriba, antes he dejado una manta en esa habitación… la de dos puertas a la derecha de las escaleras, ¿sabes cuál? Podrías llamar al chico ese, o lo que sea. Yo te cubro: puedo decir que te duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —a Lily le pareció un poco raro, pero bueno, no se quejaría—. ¡Muchas gracias, Rosie! Lo haré. Que no se preocupen, ya sabes.

—Claro. Venga, ve.

Se sonrieron y luego ella hizo lo esperado. La verdad es que la idea era tan sencilla que resultaba ridículo que tuvieran que ayudarlos. Ese par lo único que necesitaba era hablar las cosas y besarse un rato para terminar de entender cuán enamorados estaban. O bueno, eso le parecía a ella. Otros lo hubieran llamado gustarse mucho, pero en fin, ¿no es más o menos lo mismo?

Lily entró sin hacer ruido, poniendo cara de estar agotada por si a alguien le daba por fijarse en ella y pensando en la frase exacta que decir. Sin interrupciones. Cogió su móvil para llamar a Marcus, pero al hacer un leve ruido al encenderse, alguien dijo:

—¿Quién está ahí?

Vale, alguien no. Teddy. Maldiciendo interiormente, pero también alegre por oír su voz de una vez —debía hacer días que no se hablaban, más o menos desde que Ted se enteró de que había quedado con Marcus una vez. Vale, exactamente desde ese día—, Lily respondió sin alzar la voz:

—Soy yo, Teddy.

Este se extrañó y se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Buscar a un amigo que me evita por razones que desconozco. Sí, quizá lo reconozcas: un idiota de pelo cambiante.

Mentía, claro, pero si hubiera sabido que estaba allí, probablemente habría entrado y dicho lo mismo. Estaba segura de ello. Se sentó también en la cama, olvidándose ya de llamar al Slytherin, y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué me evitas, Lupin?

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Lupin? —preguntó Teddy, mirándola fijamente.

—Desde que te has convertido en imbécil, claro. —Pero le sonreía.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la mirada de Teddy ahora en el suelo, medio perdida, la de ella en sus ojos, anhelante. ¿De qué? ¿De respuestas o de dejarse de tonterías? Probablemente de ambas cosas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó finalmente la pelirroja de las pecas en la nariz.

—No entiendo por qué sales con ese estúpido, Marcus Andrews. Es feo, bobo, baboso y aburrido.

—No lo es. Y no salgo con él, solo somos amigos. Hemos tenido una única cita en la que no pasó nada, ¡por favor! —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Otro momento de silencio, pesado, no demasiado tenso pero tampoco precisamente alegre.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, Dios, ¿esa es la razón por la que me evitas como si tuviera bubotubérculos en vez de ojos?

—Yo no te evito así.

—Sí lo haces.

No debería mentir tan mal. Lo sabe, sabe que debería haberle pedido a James que acabara de explicarle eso de los gestos que delatan a la gente y cómo evitarlos. Los ojos abiertos, inocentes, y… ¿qué más?

Ya da igual.

—Bueno, sí.

Lily sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado de los acontecimientos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

'_¿Que si puedes, dices, maldita Potter? ¿Tú qué crees? Si no lo haces acabaré por tirarme de la ventana sin escoba, ni varita, ni nada._'

—Está bien… Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —dijo ella, tranquila pero curiosa—. ¿Por qué, Ted? ¿Qué pasa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sabes, Lily. No puedo evitarlo. Simplemente pasó, y hemos acabado aquí, así.

Sí, claro que ella lo sabía. Se lo olía desde el principio pero necesitaba una confirmación. Necesitaba dar por seguro que no se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones esa vez. Ahora tenía las palabras que se lo confirmaban y todo estaba más nítido; todo lo notaba más cercano. También a él. Sobre todo a él.

Así que lo besó. Se acercó poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, procurando disfrutar del momento sin romperlo. Parecía _tan_ frágil. Podría ser un sueño, y si se movía con demasiada brusquedad despertaría y Teddy no estaría. El momento llegó. Tranquilo, suave. Era un beso para probar, para juntar los labios con una leve presión. Como una pluma.

Fue bonito. Ya tendrían tiempo para hacerlo más rápido y apasionante. De momento se confirmaban con eso.

—Nos queremos —dijo Lily, segura de sí misma, hablando por los dos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, dos primos sonreían con satisfacción. A Rose le había encantado ayudarlos, y a James… bueno, a él también, pero en el fondo lo hizo para librarse de Andrews. Teddy le gustaba mucho más como cuñado.

—Seguro que esta noche están ocupados. Tienen para rato.

—Sí —afirmó Rose, contenta.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que nosotros hagamos lo mismo que ellos? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, sólo para picarla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco sin caer en su trampa, incapaz de enfadarse.

Así que esa era la razón del enfado de Teddy. Definitivamente buena.


End file.
